The field of the present invention is that of a tailgate assembly for trucks and truck-like vehicles. More particularly, the field of the present invention is that of a tailgate assembly with enhanced capabilities for use as a seat back or a workbench.
In the most recent two decades, there has been a large increase in the sales of light trucks and truck-like vehicles having a bed, such as sport utility vehicles, vans and pick-up trucks (hereinafter sometimes referred to as trucks). Trucks offer major advantages such as a higher seating position, which expands the visual field of the driver. Trucks are multi-functional and can be utilized to move large items such as washers and dryers, household furniture or home building supplies. Many automotive purchasers often prefer trucks due to the additional seating room that they provide, especially pick-up trucks which have extended or twin cabs. An increasing percentage of trucks are sold to non-commercial purchasers. Accordingly, more trucks are being provided with softer suspensions that are more pleasing to non-commercial operators. With the advances of driver comfort into the cabs of many trucks, a greater number are used as transportation on trips of an extended distance. Accordingly, truck use for travel to sporting events, parks and weekend recreational trips has greatly increased.
Most trucks have a rear cargo box with a floor called a bed. The cargo box is closed off at its rear end by a tailgate assembly. The tailgate is typically hinged at its bottom end to the truck along a horizontal axis. In its upper position it closes off the cargo box. In its lower position, the tailgate allows for placement of cargo into the cargo box. Typically in its lower position the tailgate is flush with the bed. During informal social gatherings, it is known to use the tailgate in its lower position for seating or as a table. Accordingly, the term xe2x80x9ctailgate partyxe2x80x9d has come into the nomenclature of popular culture. It is desirable to provide a tailgate assembly for a truck or truck-like vehicle which can enhance its functional capabilities at informal social gatherings for the seating of participants and which can enhance its capabilities as a table or workbench.
To make manifest the above noted and other desires, a revelation of the present invention is brought forth. In a preferred embodiment the present invention provides a horizontal axis hinged tailgate assembly for a truck-like vehicle. The tailgate assembly has a generally vertical closed position and a generally horizontally extending open position. The tailgate assembly includes a frame having a lower end for a horizontal hinged connection to the vehicle. The frame has an outer wall.
A seating platform is provided that is connected to the frame which has a seating surface facing opposite the frame outer wall. A seat back is provided having a first position with a lower end pivotally connected with the frame adjacent the seating platform. The seat back has an upper end oriented generally vertically upwards. The seat back has a second table position with its lower end connected to the tailgate and extending rearwardly therefrom. Additionally, the seat back has pivotally connected thereto a U-shaped support. The U-shaped support supports the seat back in the first position. The U-shaped support supports the seat back from the ground in the second table position. The seat back and support can be detached from the frame. The seat back has wheels and when detached can serve as a dolly for moving cargo.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a tailgate assembly having enhanced capabilities for seating and extended table capabilities. The above-noted and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the invention as is provided in the accompanying drawings and detailed description.